BCW Money in the Vault 2011
BCW Money in the Vault is the second Internet-Pay-Per-View produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions). The event took place on July 24, 2011 in Atlanta, GA at the Philips Arena. The event card featured two Main event matches that introduced the first ever Money in the Bank Ladder Matches in BCW. The winner of the match would recieve a guaranteed World Championship opportunity that is valid for 1 year. The attendance in the Philips arena came in at 17,500 fans. The official theme song for the event was "Got Money" by Lil Wayne. Background The Main feud on Friday Night Mayhem heading into Money in the Vault was former World Heavyweight Champion Edge battling current champion John Morrison in a single match. After losing the world championship at BCW Home-Coming Event, Edge felt he was cheated and wasnt going to have someone like Morrison just take the world title away from him. The feuding began on the pilot episode of Mayhem (July 8) as Morrison was involved in a Triple Threat match against Edge and Randy Orton. As the match concluded John Morrison grabbed the roped for leverage to get the pin over Edge. On the following episode of Mayhem, 48 hours before Money in the Vault, Edge came out and cut a promo to talk about his rematch for the World Championship he never lost. He continue to say how Morrison will pay for cheating me out of the championship and he would walk out World Champion. The Main feud on Monday Night Rampage was BCW Champion John Cena defending the championship against former champion Chris Jericho. When Cena became Champion in his hometown in Boston at the Home-Coming Event, Chris Jericho felt like Cena was at the top of the world and no one cared about him. When the first episode of Rampage aired, BCW Champion John Cena teamed with Chris Jericho and Goldberg in a 6-man tag match against World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison, Edge, & Randy Orton. Towards the end of the match, Jericho tried to tag himself in over Cena and was unsuccessful. When Jericho saw how the fans were reacting to Cena being in the ring, he knew the energy for Cena was higher than his. After Cena delievered a Attitude Adjustment to Morrison, Jericho gave Cena a codebreaker at the end of the match. 6 Days before the event, on the July 18 edition of Rampage, Chris Jericho was defeated by Goldberg in the Main event match. After this, Jericho was sick and tired of being overlooked and attacked GFoldberg after the matcha nd gave him a Codebreaker The newest match type being introduced into the BCW History books is the first ever Money in the Bank Ladder Matches for both Rampage & Mayhem. The winner of each ladder match would recieve a guaranteed championship match opportunity anytime throughout the next 12 months or until the next Money in the Vault event. Preliminary Matches The first match of the night was a Divas Single Match. This match saw Chyna's debut at a BCW Mega-Event. She faced off against "The Glamazon" Beth Phoenix. With Chyna stepping into a wrestling ring again, she felt she was more dominate than Beth Pheonix. The match saw Chyna the victor and more powerful than Beth Phoenix. The next match of the night was for the World Heavyweight Championship. Current reigning champion John Morrison defends the championship against former champion Edge in a single match. The match between Edge and Morrison is a grudge match. The match showed determination from both stars to try to get the World Championship. In the end, "The Rated-R Superstar" Edge delivered a spear to Morrison to get the pin and to regain the World Heavyweight Championship. At the end, Morrison tried to attack Edge and Morrison winded up going over the top rope and crashing to the mats in the Philips Arena. The thrid match of the night, featured the Divas Championship Match as Natalya faced off against Kayla Looney. Kayla was involved in the Divas Scramble match at the Home-Coming Event. With Kayla being a overlooked diva in Natalya's eyes, Kayla came up up with a upset victory over Natalya to claim her first ever Divas Championship. The fourth match of the night saw John Cena defend the BCW Championship against Chris Jericho. For 3 weeks the feud for the BCW Championship was heated due to Jericho thinking he is overlooked. In the match, Jericho was at the low end of the engery stick as the crowed in Atlanta was all on Cena's side. The energy in the arena was getting to Jericho as he lost focus and costed himself the championship. John Cena ended the match by granting Jericho a Attitude Adjustment and getting the pin to retain. Main Event Matches The Main event matches of the night were two Money in the Bank Ladder Matches. The winner fo each match would recieve a guaranteed championship match opportunity up to a year. For Monday Night Rampage, the participents for the match were: Sin Cara, Evan Bourne, Alberto Del Rio, Big Show, R-Truth, & Kofi Kingston. With a guaranteed Championship match in the balance all 6 superstars battled and fought for the opportunity but only one star came out on top. After all the massacre, Atlanta saw Evan Bourne become Money in the Bank. For Friday Night Mayhem, the participents for the match were:Christian, Jeff "The Dominator" Combs, Randy Orton, "The Monster" Abyss,The Miz & Rey Mysterio. With a World Championship opportunity on the line, 6 Man fought with determination to become Money int he Bank. When the smoked cleared, Atlanta saw their second winner in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match as they saw Abyss hold the briefcase high and has the right to be called, Mr. Money in the Bank. Results #Chyna defeated Beth Phoenix-Divas Grudge Match #Edge defeated John Morrison©-Single Match for World Championship #Kayla Looney defeated Natalya©-Divas Single Match for Divas Championship #John Cena© defeated Chris Jericho-Single Match for BCW Championship #Evan Bourne def. Sin Cara, Kofi Kingston, Big Show, Alberto Del Rio, & R-Truth-Money in the Bank Ladder Match (Has the right to get a BCW Championship Match at anytime up to a year) #Abyss def. Jeff "The Dominator" Combs, Christian, Randy Orton, The Miz & Rey Mysterio-Money in the Bank Ladder Match (Has the right to get a World Championship Match at anytime up to a year) Aftermath 6-Abyss chashes in the Money in the Bank Briefcase against Edge at Night of Honor for the World Championship Links BCW Money in the Vault Video Playlist Category:CPV's Category:BCW Promotions Category:BCW CPV's